


You're Cursing Through My Veins

by MerthurIsMyOTP



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Asthma, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Platonic Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Uncle/Niece Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurIsMyOTP/pseuds/MerthurIsMyOTP
Summary: Charlie, Bass and Miles are practically eye-fucking each other during the Thanksgiving family dinner, causing Danny to get all worked up. When he and Charlie talk about it, he can't control himself.





	You're Cursing Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/gifts).



> Hey dear, this one is for you! Hope you enjoy <3 I know it's not completely written as your HC, but I hope you can forgive me for that! xx
> 
> \------------
> 
> This story is based on a RP I do with MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark. In this roleplay Charlie went to college close to where Bass and Miles live, and they're also dating. Danny is still a minor (17), which is why this story is tagged as underage. There's slight dubcon, but the actual sex in this story ends up to have two willing people. Tagged as dubcon just to be on the safe side.

Danny took a moment to look at his family. Miles and his Dad were discussing the baseball game that aired last night, his mom was putting more greens on his plate to which he rolled his eyes while Bass and Charlie were chatting amicably. He was slightly jealous of them. It was obvious she and their uncles have been spending lots of time together now that she went to college close to their place. He really wanted to be happy for Charlie, and he _was,_ but it used to be the four of them having fun together. Now, he felt left out. It stung.

He thought this place was far too quiet without her. Their parents were never home anyways. It was no fun. Yes, he could easily invite friends over, play music as loud as he wished and jerk off without any risk of getting caught. But he’d happily trade all of that for Charlie to move back in. He missed her. God, he was turning bitter. He couldn’t wait until he’d graduate and move out of here too. He was looking into different kinds of majors already, hoping to find one at the same college as Charlie went to.

He ate the greens his mom put on his plate – because on the contrary of what she believed, he didn’t despise the taste of them really. She was a good cook after all. He tried to catch Charlie’s eyes, wanting to chat with her as well. But she was so caught up in her conversation with Bass that it was an impossible task. Just as he figured he’d better join in on the ongoing conversation about baseball, he saw Charlie’s face change. Her lips parted slightly, her brows furrowed together, and her cheeks flushed bright red. It only lasted for a split second before she grabbed her glass of water and chugged it down.

What the-

“Charlie, honey, are you alright?” Their mom asked, worry written all over her face. Charlie nodded quickly, “Yeah, I’m fine mom,” she coughed – or rather, faked it. “-just didn’t expect the mushrooms to be so spicy.” Danny narrowed his eyes. She was fucking lying. He knew her well enough to know when she did. Why would she lie? What had just happened?

It didn’t take him long to figure out. Bass’ suspiciously smug smile, only one of his hands above the table and Charlie’s stoic face. He was fingering her. Right there at the table.

Danny could only stare when Bass dipped his glistening finger in the mashed potato on his plate, and then brought his finger towards Miles. “You gotta try this, love.” He couldn’t believe what was going on. They were so… _obvious_. Yet, their parents didn’t seem to notice anything. The three of them were getting away with this far too easily, dammit. Miles sucked Bass’ finger into his mouth. “Mmmmm, I gotta say Rach, this tastes divine!" Miles was grinning ear to ear as he licked his lips. Then, and only then did he reach of the bowl of spuds to get a scoop for himself.

Danny clenched his fists. He watched Bass wipe his fingers, and he was relieved to see the bastard kept his hands above the table now. Charlie had some explaining to do. Was she fucking them? The jealous pit in his stomach seemed to grow worse and worse as the vivid images flashed through his mind. She was _his_ sister. Not theirs to fuck whenever they felt like it. Yet, she seemed to enjoy herself a whole lot.

“Excuse me,” he gritted through his teeth and stood up from the table, ignoring his mother’s protests as he made his way towards the bathroom, where he locked himself up. They were fucking gross. What on earth made them think it was okay to display this kind of behavior?

Only a few seconds later, there was a frantic knocking on the door. “Danny, let me in.” It was Charlie. He growled low in his throat. He was so fucking furious with them right now, but the rational part of his brains knew they had to talk this through. This was Charlie. He loved her more than anything in the world. So he took a deep breath, and opened the door. His sister didn’t say a word as she walked in. Danny locked the door behind them and turned around to watch her.

“Danny, I- “

“How long have you been fucking them, uh?”

“Excuse me?”

“How long, Charlie?”

Charlie huffed out a breath and glared at him. “It’s none of your business.”

“You made it my business when I saw Bass stick your juices into our uncle’s mouth.”

Charlie’s cheeks flared up at that, and Danny had to admit he liked the stunned look on her face. They should’ve kept it to themselves, now it was his problem too. “What if mom or dad found out, do you think they’d ever invite them over again? Do you have some weird kind of humiliation kink, ‘cause that’d fucking explain your shameless behavior,” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

“If you _ever_ tell mom or dad, then- “

“Then what?”

“Then I’m going to make you fucking regret it.”

Danny laughed sarcastically, did she really think she could scare him? “If you didn’t want them to know, you should’ve thought about that before letting him finger you at our dinner table.” He couldn’t shake the image of Bass’ glistening fingers. Couldn’t shake the weird, turned-on rush that raced through his veins as he helplessly imagined how wet she must’ve been. He’d never had sex, never came close to having it either. He’d never touched a girl down there. Thinking back of Miles’ face as he’d tasted her, it must be something good.

“Try me,” Danny said, frustrated by the slight rasp that’d crept into his voice. He was starting to get hard. “I’ll tell them, Charlie. I will.”

Charlie’s eyes widened when she realized he wasn’t just saying that, he grinned at her. He had the power now. Her attention no longer on her uncles, but on _him._ Like it used to be. “Danny, you can’t… Please, don’t tell them. They’ll go nuts!”

Danny smirked and licked his lips. “I won’t tell them if you let me fuck you.”

His sister was silent for a moment, and he could see the fury in her eyes dying down and being replaced by something he couldn’t quite place. Resentment? Lust? He had no idea. “You’re a fucking moron, Danny,” she growled. Danny closed the distance between them, pressing her against the wall. “What did you fucking call me?” Charlie glared at him but didn’t try to break free. Danny’s mind was clouded with lust. He reached down and slid his hand down her skirt. “Fuck, Charlie, you’re so wet. Did it turn you on to have Bass play with you like that?” Charlie gasped, and her hips moves the slightest bit forward against his hand. “Hmmm, just like that. You’re such a naughty girl.” He whispered against her neck. He felt his cock starting to strain in his jeans and fuck it. Charlie wasn’t saying no to him, wasn’t pushing him away.

“Come on, Danny, show me what you can dish out if you’re so fucking tough,” she hissed at him. God, he’d make her shut up. He picked her up, one arm underneath her ass and one to support her back as he knelt and crawled on top of her. He shoved her shirt up, showing off her fancy laced bra. “Take them off, Char, wanna see you,” he breathed out shakily. Until now, his brain had been on autopilot, but now that she was naked… He’d never ever done this before and he was pretty sure she knew that.

He took his own shirt off when she wriggled out of hers, and damn, she was beautiful. His hands fumbled with the buttons of her skirt, and she let him. Once he’d managed to pull both the skirt and her panties down, he slowly slid his fingers into her, causing her to gasp. “You’re so slick, can’t wait to be inside of you,” he whispered. Charlie groaned. “I’m ready, fuck me.”

Danny’s breath hitched as she unbuckled his belt and tried to pull his pants down. He kicked them and his boxers off his feet, his cock hanging hard and aching in the air. “Gonna fuck you so good, sis,” he breathed into her ear as he scooted a little closer. God, he was losing his virginity to his sister and he liked it far more than he probably should. The weird thing was that he’d never felt any kind of physical attraction towards her, not until now. Now he craved her. Craved to be inside.

He pushed inside of her, slowly. It was dizzying, the way the slick heat wrapped around him. Charlie groaned, and Danny pushed in further. It felt different than he’d imagined. Softer. Better. He slowly pulled back out, and then snapped his hips forward eliciting another moan. “You have to be quiet,” he groaned as he started thrusting his hips a bit faster, picking up the pace. It was unreal how good it felt. Charlie held him close to her, he could hear her every whimper, every little gasp. It encouraged him to pick up his pace even more, pushing deeper.

It was embarrassing, but he could already feel the familiar burn in the pit of his stomach. It wouldn’t take too long before he’d explode. “Shhh,” Charlie moaned, “-you’re making too much noise, fuck.” Danny groaned and gritted his teeth, trying to take it down a notch. She just felt so freaking fantastic. Finally, he was as close to her as the guys are. Finally, she was his again.

Suddenly, Charlie flipped them around so she was on top of him. The cold tile floor startled him, and he hissed. Charlie grinned down at him. “My turn now, big boy,” she whispered. She put her hands on his chest for support and slowly lifted her hips, then pushing down until he couldn’t move any deeper. “F-fuck,” Danny stuttered, the pleasure building and building inside him as she rocked her hips back and forth – driving him to the very edge. “Charlie, I can’t-“

She moved faster then, pinning his wrists to the floor. He tried to keep up with her pace, but he couldn’t focus. Couldn’t control himself anymore. His hips stuttered up as he writhed beneath her. She was a fucking Goddess, and he suddenly understood why the guys couldn’t keep their hands off her. She was addictive, desirable.

“You _don’t_ come until I say so, little brother. I’m in charge now.”

Danny whimpered, he was so close already. “I can’t hold it back, I can’t… Fuck, I need-“ He dug his fingers deeper into his sister’s hips and she leaned down to graze her teeth down his neck, sucking onto his collarbone until it stung. “You want to come, Danny?”

“Fuck, fuck, yes.”

Charlie moved up, his cock slipping out of her. The air felt cold, and just when he wanted to protest, her warm fingers curled around the base and moved around him even faster than she had. Danny gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. His fingers clenched, and his breath hitched. “Come, brother, make a mess.”

And he did. Within a second, she sent him tipping over the edge. White hot spurts hit his stomach, and he trembled and bucked into her hand. He closed his eyes, dazed. He’d never felt anything like this in his life. He felt out of breath. His airways were starting to tighten up, and he had to admit he was scared he might get an asthma attack right here right now.

“Charlie…” he whispered. She was right there with him, her hand on his shoulder. It was a weird sensation, the total blissed out feeling of having had sex, together with the threatening feeling of not getting enough oxygen. “Char…”

“Shit, it’s okay, Danny. Should I get your inhaler?”

Danny nodded, feeling mortified. He didn’t want to risk an actual attack though. He tried to take a slow breath, forcing himself to stay calm. It started to sound a little wheezy, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He heard Charlie rummage through the cabinet, and then she came back. She shook the inhaler for a few seconds as she crouched next to him, before bringing it close to his mouth. He exhaled, closed his lips around the tube and waited for Charlie to press. When she did, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1._ He slowly breathed out again. Charlie looked down at him worried. “You back with me?” Danny took a deep breath, welcoming the fresh air in his lungs. “Y-yeah. Thanks.”

They stared at each other for a couple seconds, suddenly their entire situation just seemed very comical to them and they broke out into laughter. “Oh god, we’re so fucked up,” Charlie giggled. Danny looked at her, and a warm happy feeling spread through his chest. He’d behaved like a stupid, teenage idiot, and she’d given him everything he’d needed.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Charlie. This… Shouldn’t have happened.” He sat up straight, looking down at his cum staining on his chest. Gross. “I-“ She shushed him. “It’s okay, Danny. I would’ve said no if I truly hadn’t wanted it. The guys taught me how to handle myself just fine. I… I missed you. You missed me. It’s been a weird way of showing it, but… I don’t regret it.”

He eyed her suspiciously. “You sure?”

“Danny, I liked it. I don’t regret it. You’re my little brother and I love you.”

“Love you too, Charlie.”

“Go back to dinner and talk later?”

“Yeah, good idea.”


End file.
